Estarossa
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka(also known as): Member of The 10 Commandments - The Commandment of Love Classification: Demon Threat level: Dragon Age: 380 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Can form wings using the dark flames), Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Can make people around him explode or turn them into demons, Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical attacks more than 2 times the power), Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can extract a person's soul by touching him), Statistics Amplification (His powers increase during the night), Summoning (Is able to summon 7 blades), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Resisted being disintegrated to a molecular level), Power Nullification (By coating his opponent in darkness he can make him unable to become intangible, nullifies the physical strength and power of anyone who has hatred in his heart, can negate regeneration ) || All previous abilities, Petrification (Anyone who lies in front of him gets turned to stone) Physical strength: Island level+ (Has a power level of 60,000, managed to make Escanor bleed) || At least island level+ (Broke Sariel's bones by hugging him) || At least island+, higher (Much stronger than before) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island+ (His PL is second only to Zeldris), higher with Full Counter (Can reflect back his opponent's physical strike back with power many times over. Injured Escanor with it) || At least island+ (Is almost on the same tier as Sariel and Tarmiel) || At least island+, higher (Much stronger than before, beat both Sariel and Tarmiel with ease) Durability: Island+ (Tanked attacks from Escanor) || At least island+ ( Via power-scaling) || At least island+, higher (Much stronger than before) || At least island+, higher (Much stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Galan, managed to jump in front of Meliodas' Revenge Counter and stop it without anyone noticing) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ || At least Massively Hypersonic+, higher (Much stronger than before) Intelligence: Above average. He is a calm and skilled fighter, however after absorbing more commandments his mind became unstable. Stamina: High. Took attacks from Escanor and still kept on fighting Weaknesses: He can get affected by his own commandment. Can't regenerate the damage he takes but can heal his injuries, if a demon takes too much damage it can't regenerate. A demon dies if all his hearts are destroyed however after absorbing more commandments even though all his hearts were destroyed he still regenerated. Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "Charity" : Bestowed to him by the Demon King, anyone who holds hatred in his heart is unable to gather strength and deal damage in front of Estarossa. Rebellion: Estarossa can summon black swords from what it looks like another dimension. Full Counter: Estarossa's magical power, it allows him to reflect physical attacks back at his opponent with more than double the strength. Blackout: Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness. Unknown Mutation Magic: Estarossa can turn other living things into demons Unknown Exploding Magic: Esterossa can make living things around him explode without moving. Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. * Hell Blaze: An ability essential to the demon clan. The user covers his weapon into black flames, increasing it's cutting over and is able to nullify regeneration. It was able to negate Ban regeneration. Killing Sauce: Estarossa creates blades of darkness in his hand that rotate at high speeds which he uses to slice his enemies as they are engulfed in darkness. Black Hound: Using the flames of darkness he creates a big hound which sets everything on fire. Keys: Base || 2 Commandments absorbed || 3 Commandments Absorbed Image slideshow Esterossa 1.jpg Esterossa 2.jpg Esterossa 3.jpg Esterossa 4.jpg Esterossa 5.jpg Esterossa 6.jpg Esterossa 7.jpg Esterossa cover 1.jpg Esterossa cover 2.jpg 10 Commandments 1.jpg 10 Commandments 2.jpg 10 Commandments 3.jpg 10 Commandments 4.jpg 10 Commandments 5.jpg Category:Male Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Magic user